codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Temporal Paradox/@comment-14066858-20130731202635
/!\ SPOILER WARNING: The whole episode (very long, scroll down for a shorter version) /!\ Jeremie was doing a training/speed run in the Cortex with the Lyoko Warriors, and Odd was the fastest so he said he will be the one who will pilot the Megapod when they inject the virus into Tyron's supercomputer. (Later in the episode, when there was a real quest, Yumi beat his record.) Shortly after they were teleported out of the Megapod, it got devirtualized for an unknown reason. Jeremie said he doesn't know the cause, so he devirtualized them. Then they went back to Kadic, and Aelita and Jeremie were talking about the issue with the Megapod. Jeremie said he was working on it all night, but couldn't find out the cause, and he was going to go back to the lab to continue working. When Ulrich reminded him about the upcoming P. E. lesson, he said he got an exemption because of his wrist sprain. As Jeremie walked away, Ulrich jokingly said he hopes Jeremie won't get a brain sprain too. Aelita laughed. Then in the school yard, Odd was waiting for a call. Aelita asked whether it's a girl. Odd said "No, better. Pumpkin Invasion hyper-megaconcert. I can't wait for them to call back to tell whether they have any more tickets left." While Odd was talking with his friends, Laura was walking towards them, she was reading a book and she didn't notice Odd, so she tripped over him (she didn't fall, but her bag's contents did) and asked him to be more careful. Laura accidentally found the Quantum Science Research Center card in her bag—Jeremie apparently forgot about that when he erased her memories in the previous episode. While Odd, Aelita and Ulrich were on the P. E. lesson, Odd received a call, but Jim confiscated his phone, even though Odd insisted that it's an important call. Meanwhile, Jeremie has successfully fixed the Megapod. He said the issue was caused by the "scan reader", which is apparently a new program. Shortly after that, his super scan showed a new tower being activated by XANA in the Cortex. He was going to call the others. Then Pumpkin Invasion's staff called Odd saying that there are no tickets left. Odd was sed, because he was so close. A few moments later, Jeremie called Odd, asking them to hurry because there is an activated tower in the Cortex. Odd asked whether there's a specter, Jeremie said he doesn't know but they can't risk it, they have to deactivate the tower. So Ulrich, Odd and Aelita went to the lab. Then Jeremie called Yumi, but they were going to have a Chemistry test with William, so William suggested that he will project something for the teacher on the lesson then go after Yumi. After they arrived to the lab, Jeremie virtualized them to Sector 5. (Although seemingly the Skid was already in the Cortex while Jeremie was working on the Megapod, so I don't understand. Maybe they accidentally left it there and Jeremie brought it back with the emergency auto-pilot program I think he made earlier. Or it's simply a mistake that they showed it.) Odd asked whether they will have to walk in the Cortex, and joked that he has virtual chicken pox already, not knowing Jeremie has already fixed the Megapod. Jeremie said the scan reader had a conflict with a newly installed program. Back at Kadic, Laura wondered who put the QSRC card in her bag. While the Lyoko Warriors were travelling to the Cortex using the Skid, Ulrich asked whether Jeremie is a sure it isn't a bug in his supercomputer. Jeremie said he's sure there is an activated tower in the Cortex. Odd said it's weird (likely because there were no specters or other attacks from XANA so far), then Jeremie said he knows, but they can't do anything, they have to deactivate the tower. Meanwhile, Laura called the number on her QSRC card, and one of Tyron's agents picked up the phone. Laura said "Good afternoon, I'm Laura Gauthier. I go to the Kadic Academy and I love quantum physics." When the agent asked how she found out their number, she said she found a card in her bag. The Lyoko Warriors now being in the Megapod in the Cortex, Odd spotted the tower. Ulrich found it weird that there's no "welcoming commitee" (monsters, etc.). After having exited the Megapod, Yumi noticed that the tower is purple. Ulrich jokingly said "Yes, purple, or more like Pumpkin Invasion's costumes". Odd sarcastically replied "haha, very funny." In meantime, the agent told Laura the QSRC's principal (who is apparently Tyron) will contact her, and asked her for a webcam interview at 13 o'clock. She said yes. In the Cortex, ninjas appeared. Jeremie was surprised, then realized that the tower was activated by Tyron, not XANA. Ulrich tried to attack the ninjas, but he got knocked back and the Lyoko Warriors (except for Yumi, who managed to jump out early, and William, who still was at school) got trapped in a sphere. Afterwards, the tower activated by Tyron simply vanished from the sector, but the attack wasn't over. Yumi told Jeremie that the others got trapped in a sphere. Then a time reversion was launched for seemingly no reason. (Those time reversions seemed to affect Jeremie's memories partially, but not the trapped warriors' memories.) The warriors got trapped in the past P. E. lesson from earlier that morning. Aelita noticed that something is wrong, then another time reversion was launched. She came to the conclusion that they got trapped in a time trap, just before yet another time reversion was launched. Yumi was trying to break the sphere and contact the others in the Cortex without success. Jeremie said he has no signal, the others seem to have vanished in the Cortex, and it's as if the sphere is nonexistent. Aelita realized that only a quantum computer can bend the time, thus only Jeremie can help. Odd said "You're funny, and how should we contact him in a future? We don't have a 'time phone'." Aelita said that they have to call them now (in the present), not in the future. Meanwhile, William appeared in the lab. Jeremie virtualized him straight to the Cortex since the Skid was already there, and sent him the Overbike. Odd called Jeremie saying "We have a big problem, we fell in a time trap." Jeremie asked "A time trap? Are you kidding again?" Odd said "No, we are on the lesson from this morning." Because of using the phone on the lesson, Jim told Odd he will not get "a punishment", but "THE punishment". Odd insulted Jim and said he doesn't give a shit (literally something like that), then another time reversion was launched. Jeremie was seemingly also affected by the time reversion, because apparently he didn't remember what Odd said in the call. He said that scan reader and the newly installed program might be conflicting again. In the Cortex, William asked "This is Tyron's creation?", and said that Tyron is starting to get worse than XANA. He also asked what's that material. Yumi said she doesn't know, but it's indestructible. William, not believing Yumi, tried to destroy it with his sword but he was unable to damage or scratch it at all and got knocked back. Jeremie said he has no idea what to do, it's as if the sphere is nonexistent. Then Tyron called Laura for the webcam interview, He asked her where she heard about his institution. She said she accidentally found a card. Tyron said there are no accidents, and asked her whether she's interested in quantum physics. Laura replied "Yes, it has been my passion for years." Tyron said "Very original passion. Are you feeling in a good place in your school? If someone is super-intelligent, they need an incentive environment and perfect equipment. For example a supercomputer." Laura said all her dreams are to work on one. Tyron asked her whether she has seen one, but she said she has never seen one. Tyron said that's a shame. Returning to the time trap, this time Odd climbed the rope while Jim was talking, then Jeremie called him, and Odd told him that they are stuck in a time trap. Jeremie asked whether it's a joke, but Odd said "No, seriously. If the quest fails, we're stuck in the past (that is, the present for you)." Jim tried to get Odd down without success, then Odd told Jeremie that he knows the future and the error is a conflict between the scan reader and the newly installed program. Jeremie wondered how he knew about the scan reader. He didn't remember telling anyone about it. He sent a message to himself in the future just before another time reversion was launched. Then William had an idea of trying to destroy the sphere with the Megapod, and asked Jeremie to transfer them. He tried to destroy it using the Megapod's laser, with no success, so Jeremie transferred them out of the Megapod. Then he found the message he sent to himself in the future: "It is 10:35. Message for myself, which I'll receive at 13:35. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita are stuck in a time trap in Kadic." He told Yumi and William about it. William wondered what's the point of trapping them in the past, then Jeremie thought about it, and realized that while the Lyoko Warriors are in the time trap, Tyron can work on the same timeline, and he gets a repeated signal from Kadic, so that he can find the school. Then the Cortex's terrain changed, Yumi and William fell, then the sphere fell after them, and they were all sliding. While they were running, Yumi noticed that there is a hole in the sphere. Jeremie told them to be careful not to fall into it. William got trapped, but Yumi survived. As Yumi told Jeremie that William got trapped, another time reversion was launched. Then while Odd was going to call Jeremie, William appeared next to him. Aelita said they're in a time trap. William said he knows, and that only Yumi can save them. Jim wondered how William got there. In meantime, Jeremie found out that only four more signals are needed for Tyron to be able to find their position. Yumi wondered what should they do. Jeremie said they have to destroy the sphere somehow. Then Yumi remembered that Jeremie has always said that a time reversion needs a lot of power, and asked him about it. Jeremie said "Yes, for a return to the past too." Yumi had the idea to divert the energy of the Cortex's supercomputer for just a tenth of a second to break the cycle. Jeremie said she's right, and transferred her to the Megapod and told her to go to the Cortex's core. Jeremie said she has to beat Odd's record, because Tyron is only three signals away from them. Yumi said she will be able to do it, because this is not a training. Jeremie said she has to insert a virtual key full of write errors. As Yumi arrived to the core's entrance, Jeremie transferred her out of the Megapod. She ran to the teleport point and was able to insert the key, but shortly after that, some ninjas appeared. Jeremie insisted that she needs to survive until the energy of Tyron's supercomputer is wasted on the error, and he also said that Tyron is only two signals away from them. Then the glowing sphere in the Cortex's core shrank, and the sphere in which the others were trapped vanished. Yumi said "Checkmate. Good day, Misters.", jumped down, and was devirtualized by Jeremie before the ninjas could do anything. Odd said he didn't think he would ever say this, but he's glad to see the good old Cortex again. Aelita said "I don't know how you did it but you were good. Ulrich approved and said "Yes, very good." Jeremie said "That was a close one. Tyron has almost found us. Thanks, Yumi." Ulrich said "Yes, long live, you were very clever." Then Odd wondered what would have happened if Jeremie wouldn't have had an exemption from P. E. and they would have been trapped along with Jim for life. The others laughed, Odd said "Nightmare... We can thank your wrist." Returning to the webcam interview between Laura and Tyron, Tyron said Laura's quantum physics knowledge is very theoretical and he is wasting his time. He is looking for people who have practical knowledge. Then he showed Laura the Lyoko Warriors, and asked her whether she happens to know them. Despite having had her memories erased, he noticed that they look like Jeremie Belpois' team. When Tyron asked "Jeremie Belpois?", Laura said he's her classmate, and he's also interested in quantum physics, but she is much better than him in a lot of subjects. Tyron thanked her for the interview. TL;DR: Jeremie was doing a Megapod training/speed run in the Cortex, and Odd was the fastest, so Jeremie said he would be the one to inject the virus into Tyron's supercomputer later on. Later, the super scan showed a tower being activated by XANA, but it was actually activated by Tyron. He trapped Aelita, Odd and Ulrich in a sphere. Yumi managed to escape. They found themselves trapped in the past, on the P. E. lesson from earlier that morning. Tyron was launching a lot of time reversions, which apparently also affected Jeremie's memory partually, and eventually he was almost able to find out the Lyoko Warriors' position. Jeremie sent a message to himself in the future before yet another time reversion was going to be launched, and Yumi had the idea of diverting the Cortex's energy just for a tenth of a second, because as Jeremie has always said, time reversions require a lot of energy. Jeremie made her insert a virtual key full of errors into the Cortex's interface. It succeeded, and even though ninjas appeared, Tyron's attack was mitigated, and Yumi jumped down and was devirtualized by Jeremie before the ninjas could do anything. Meanwhile, Laura accidentally found her Quantum Science Research Center card, and had a webcam interview with Tyron. She said she's a student at Kadic, and she loves quantum physics. Despite having her memories erased earlier, when Tyron showed her the Lyoko Warriors, she noticed that they look like Jeremie Belpois' band, and told Tyron that Jeremie is also a student at Kadic and is interested in quantum physics, but she is much better than her in many subjects. Tyron thanked her for the interview.